The Cartoon Force Episode 5: The Darkest Descent
by randy1317
Summary: When Jenny and Applejack start playing the game Amnesia:The Dark Descent they think its the scariest thing they've ever seen. But they're going to be even more scared when the monster from the game finds its way into Arkville!


Applejack had just had a long day. She was finally able to do some apple-bucking now that there were apple trees in Arkville, and she spent almost the entire day collecting the apples. She was beat. All she wanted to do was get some rest from her tiring day. And now that a thunderstorm had rolled in she could get her chance.

"Whoo doggies! That sure was a lot of apple-bucking today. More than I've done in a while, too. I think a nice long rest is just what the doctor ordered".

She was just about to fall asleep in her bed when she heard the sound of Jenny screaming.

"Jenny? Is that you? Don't worry, sugar cube, I'mma comin'!"

The orange pony burst through the door of Jenny's room but found that she was in no danger. It turns out she was just playing a computer game.

"Jenny, what in the world were ya screaming for, girl?"

Jenny paused her game and turned to Applejack.

"Oh, sorry about that Applejack. It's just that I just got this new game today. It's called Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Its been said that this is the scariest game ever made, and they weren't kidding! I don't think I've played any game that made me scream before!"

Applejack blinked in confusion.

"A computer game? That's what all that fuss was about?"

Jenny motioned for the pony to come join her.

"Yeah, check it out. I betcha you'll get scared by it!"

Applejack smirked.

"You wanna bet? Ain't no video game gonna scare me!"

They began playing and within ten minutes they had to pause it because they were so scared.

"OK, I take it back! Maybe this here game is the scariest!"

"Did you see that monster thing?"

"I sure as sugar did! What happened to its face is my question!"

All of a sudden Rarity ran into the room.

"I heard screaming! Are you two alright?"

Applejack and Jenny glanced at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we're fine. Hey, Rarity, You wanna see an awesome game?"

"Oh, I don't know my dear, I'm not really the gaming type".

But the two convinced her to play it and after a few minutes Rarity was shaking she was so scared.

"Wh...why would you tell me to play this! You two are terrible!"

Applejack and Jenny laughed but then the three heard a crack of thunder and saw a flash of lightning and the power went out in the house.

"Aw, man! I was just starting to enjoy that game, too!" Jenny moaned.

"Well, maybe it's for the best. It's gettin' late and we could all use a good night's rest"

The other two agreed and they all went to their own rooms to sleep. However, as they returned to their rooms, a faint roar came from the computer, even though the power had shut it down. The three thought nothing of it, thinking it was only the wind.

* * *

><p>The sun shone through Rarity's window and the birds could be heard whistling. It looked as if it was going to be a beautiful day. Rarity awoke with a yawn and took the sleeping mask off her eyes. Everything was still a little blurry to her and she could she a figure standing at the foot of her bed.<p>

"Ugh, who's there? Batman, is that you?"

The figure didn't move or say anything. Rarity rubbed her eyes to get a better view. When everything got into focus her mouth fell agape at what she saw. It appeared to be the monster from the game Amnesia. She laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"Haha, Very funny, Jenny. I was scared by the game last night so you try to scare me by dressing up as the monster. How original. Alright, the joke is over, you can take off that ridiculous costume now".

But the monster slashed at Rarity, cutting off a piece of her hair. It then occurred to Rarity that this wasn't a costume, this was real. Somehow the monster had found a way into the cartoon world. She smiled nervously at the monster and then ran screaming into Applejack's and Jenny's rooms.

At first they thought she was crazy, partially due to the fact that she was so out of breath that they could barely understand her.

"Ok, Rarity. Calm down and slowly tell us what 'cha saw, ok?"

Once Rarity regained her breath she told them about how she had awakened to the monster from the game and how it tried to slash her. The two didn't believe her at first.

"Uh, Rarity? Are you sure you weren't just having a nightmare or something?" Jenny asked.

"Absolutely positive! You saw what it did to my hair! I'm telling you, it was-"

She suddenly stopped talking and her eyes widened as she stared past the two.

"Rarity, you ok there, sugar cube?"

Rarity screamed and took off in the other direction.

"I wonder what's gotten into her?" Jenny asked.

Applejack shrugged and the two turned around to walk but were confronted with the monster. They began to back away slowly.

"Applejack, do you see what I see?"

"I see it, but I don't believe it! Rarity was tellin' the truth! But how did that thing get into our world?"

Jenny thought and then it came to her.

"The thunderstorm! When the lightning turned off the power, it must've somehow opened a portal from the Amnesia world into Arkville! That would explain why that monster's here!"

The monster began to walk towards them at a face pace.

"Well, don't just stand there, Jenny! Shoot it with one of yer fancy weapons!"

Jenny transformed her arm into a laser and shot at the monster. It hit it dead on but the monster was only slightly dazed by it, and continued to walk towards them. Jenny was shocked.

"How did that not destroy that thing? That laser could easily go through solid steel! Wait a minute. It's just like the game. You can't hurt the monster in the game, and apparently the same rules apply here!"

"So know whadda we do?"

"Well for starters we run!"

The two took off and ran into another room and locked the door behind them.

"The only way we're gonna get rid of that monster is if we send him back to where he came from!" Jenny said.

"But how in tarnation are we gonna do that?"

Jenny turned to Applejack and said,  
>"We're gonna need Rainbow Dash".<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.<p>

"So you want me to alter the clouds so there's a thunderstorm?"

Jenny and Applejack nodded.

"I don't know about this guys. We just had a thunderstorm last night. It seems a little early to have another one".

"Please, Dash, you have to! Its the only way we can get that monster back to its own realm!" Jenny pleaded.

"And how do I know there even is a monster?"

Suddenly there was a crashing noise at the door and the monster began to break through it.

Rainbow's eyes widened.

"I'll start on that thunderstorm ASAP".

She flew out the window and began to alter the clouds to form a thunderstorm, while Jenny and Applejack tried to stop the monster from coming through the door.

"Applejack, I need you to lead the monster back to my room where the computer is! But we have to time this perfectly, ok?"

Applejack nodded and snuck out behind the monster. She called to it and threw an apple at its head to get its attention.

"Hey you ugly thing you! Why don't 'cha pick on someone your own size?"

The monster turned around and began to walk quickly towards Applejack.

"Oh, nelly"

She began to run away from it but still stayed in its sights.

"Come on, keep on comin' after me!"

The thunderstorm began to pick up and Jenny trailed quietly behind the monster. Soon the three reached Jenny's room and Applejack was backed up against the computer. The monster was creeping towards her and she had nowhere to go. Rainbow Dash was outside the window on a cloud waiting for Jenny's signal.

The monster got very close to Applejack and raised it's claw. It brought it's claw down towards Applejack and Jenny shouted,  
>"Now!"<p>

Applejack ducked to avoid the monster's slash and it's claw went into Jenny's computer. Rainbow kicked the storm cloud and it caused a lightning strike that knocked out power.

Jenny transformed her shoulder into a flashlight and her and Applejack saw that the monster was gone.

"Phew! I reckon that was a close one!"

Rainbow Dash began to clear the clouds until it was a sunny day once again. Jenny fell to the floor in relief.

"Thanks for your help, Dash!"

Rainbow Dash winked and continued to clear the remaining clouds.

Suddenly Jenny's closet began to shake, but it was only Rarity hiding inside. She peeked her head out and looked around.

"Is it over?"

Jenny nodded and went over to her computer, which still had the claw marks from the monster.

"Oh, great. Now I'm gonna need a new computer. Wonderful".

She took the game disc out and transformed her arm into a hammer.

"And now to make sure that this never happens again"

She smashed the disc with the hammer and then incinerated the remaining fragments with her laser.

Applejack sighed.  
>"Thank Celestia this is all finally over! Next time maybe we should just stick to playin' party games!"<p>

The three laughed and went to clean up the mess that the monster had made.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at the villain's HQ, Doofensmirtz was playing a game on his computer when Eggman walked in.<p>

"Hello, Doofensmirtz. What are you playing?"

"Oh, it's this new game called Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Its supposed to be the scariest game ever created".

Eggman smirked.

"Well I will be the judge of that one. Move over, I want to try this".

"Trust me Dr. E, you'll love it. And the storm we're having just sets the mood too!"

Just then a flash of lightning struck and the power went out.

"Oh, phooey! Just when the game was getting interesting! Oh, well. I think some sleep is good right now".

"I agree. See you later, Dr. D!"

The two returned to their rooms and a faint roar came from Doofensmirtz's computer. But the two doctors thought nothing of it, thinking it was only the wind.


End file.
